


Making Coffee

by hexenhasel



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge Day 1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexenhasel/pseuds/hexenhasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georg and Gustav have their own routine in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Standard Procedure

Gustav was always the first one to wake up in the morning. Leaving Georg to continue slumbering away, Gustav would get up, get dressed and leave their shared house to take the dogs out.

The coffee maker was always on a timer, and by the time Gustav would return from the morning 'walkies', there was a fifty-fifty chance that Georg would have poured them both a cup and be sitting in the kitchen trying to wake up.

The other fifty percent chance, Georg would still be in bed - waiting for Gustav to wake him up. Because, sometimes only coffee just wouldn't do.

Gustav returned home from a nipple-freezing, balls-cold walk with the dogs and Georg wasn't awake. The drummer rubbed down the dogs and wiped their feet before heading upstairs. He undressed, and slipped under the bed-covers where a sleepy and very warm Georg was. Automatically, Georg snuggled back into Gustav and aligned his bare buttocks against Gustav's thighs.

Gustav grinned wickedly as his winter-cold hand snaked around and found Georg's cock.

The reaction was everything that the drummer had been expecting, and he hooted with laughter as Georg swore and twisted around in the bed, already trying to exact his revenge. However, as always as he was in the morning, he was too slow.

"You fucker! You're so mean!"

Gustav laughed.

"And you're a lazy ass. Making me go out in the freezing cold and not even having a cup of coffee ready for me."

"I'm tired," Georg pouted, being held down and Gustav sitting on his thighs. "Get off - you're heavy."

"Oh, so you don't want a morning blow-job?" 

Georg huffed. "Well I didn't say that."

"Lazy _and_ greedy. My mother always said I could do better." Gustav climbed off and crawled out of the bed, only to have a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him back down. Warm lips and sharp teeth attacked Gustav's neck, no doubt marking him. He didn't mind.

Georg was always sensitive when it came to the topic of Gustav's mother.

"I'll show you who can do better," Gustav heard in a low growl, which sent thrills throughout his body.

He was pressed down into the mattress and Georg hovered over him, gloriously naked and his newly short hair all spiked out and messy from sleep.

Gustav messed up Georg's hair even more as they kissed, hot tongues and lips together in sloppy, morning kissing that easily riled them both up and made their cocks hard.

Kissing downwards, over soft belly skin and stopping only once to gently bite at a hip-bone, Georg sucked Gustav's cock with an agonizing slowness. 

When Gustav pushed Georg off to find the lube, Georg took the bottle away and applied it himself. Then he straddled the drummer and groaned loudly as he took every thick, slick inch.

Gustav rolled them over and pulled Georg's legs over his shoulders. He fucked Georg quick and fast and hard and when Georg started fisting his own cock with a lube-slicked hand, Gustav was only able to watch for a second before he was coming. Georg followed shortly, watching as spurts of white dashed over his chest leaving him gasping.

Collapsed on the bed, Gustav pulled a pillow towards him and rested a possessive hand over Georg's hip.

"You awake now?"

Georg grinned. "Yeah."

A playful slap on the thigh and Gustav pushed Georg successfully out of bed.

"Good. Go get the coffee."


End file.
